D3
"This would never suit Derby" - D3 in Simple as can Be Davon, nickname D3, is the father of Wallace Roger and Venessa. He is owned by Mr. Breen and his family but still operates on the Arlenville Joint Railway as one of Mr.Hill's engines. Biography In 1939 the D3/7 class of diesel was built. Fourty were made in total and D3 was undocumented as one. In his early life he was kidnapped by what would later become the Diesel Mafia and he worked with them as a get away driver and a rail criminal throughout the 40s. Come 1943, D3 would be sent out to rob Derby Works, where he was originally built, while inside he meets up with Mr. Breen. Mr.Breen rather than calling the cops looks as D3 as a broken soul who needs some love. He decided to keep D3 and fix him up brand new after realizing D3 was built in his workshop. D3 confessed to Mr.Breen that he was a criminal and Mr.Breen was quick to take him in and show "This life of crime.. Is never the way". D3 worked in Derby workshops form 1943 to 1955 in complete secret. The workers and the visting engines grew fond of D3 and so did Mr.Breen and his Wife Venessa Breen. In 1955 Mr.Breen and Mrs. Breen helped D3 write up plans for Wallace Roger and Venessa. D3 was able to watch the building of Wallace and Roger, he often talked and sleeped with them to keep them company. The United Kingom Police Department sent a spy engine to Derby to find D3. Not too long after D3 left Derby works after saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Breen. He told them not to tell his kids about him, since he didnt want them to know his horrible past. D3 left and turned himself in, he was later cuaght by the cops and sent to "Rail gate" where he remained till 2017 where he was saved by Mr.Breen. Two years later, Mr. Breen and D3 would arrive on arlenville to celebrate Mr.breen's 106th birthday. To the surprise of Mr. Breen's son and grandson as well as the Derby 08s. D3 now lives in the Sissy shack with his kids. Personality In his youth, D3 was a kindly, carring and insecure. He would always be willing to help engines in need and he had dreams of seeing the world. He loved life and was a happy engine, despite his young age he had a large amount of maturity. This is shown by D3 willingly turning himself in. Now adays, He still has many traits of his old self, however hes got alot more confidence in himself and a sense of humor he got from Mr.Breen. D3 often talks about Derby and how things are "Not the Derby Way". He is a fun loving old man with loads of confidence, he loves going on adventures with the sissy squad. Basis D3 is based on the British Railways Class D3/7. '''They were a class of 0-6-0 diesel electric shunting locomotives built as '''LMS Nos. 7080–7119. The class were built from May 1939 through to July 1942 by the London, Midland and Scottish Railway at their Derby Works using a diesel electric transmission supplied by English Electric. As of today, D3 is the only member of his class. Livery Trivia * D3 went through some changes throughout his models lifetime: ** He was painted BR green by Mr.Breen * When he came to Arlenville he had many changes made to his model: ** His facial hair became grey ** his eye brows became thicker ** his roof became black. ** he gained "AJR" on his side ** his lights are gone * D3 was created because splatterpatter64 wanted wallace to have a father figure like warrior does. * D3 is one of SplatterPatter64's favorite Original Characters. * Excluding Fredy, D3 is the newest sissy squad memeber. * Despite being a D3/7, D3's model was always just an 08. ** Before he was D3, he was used as a diesel shunter in Hunt For Hammersmith. Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:Diesels Category:The Adventures of the Purple Shunter Category:LMS